Celestia's Little Warriors
by Scourge627
Summary: Pegasopolas, Earth, Unicornia. 3 racist clans fighting for survival. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Celestia's Little Warriors**_

_**Alliances **_

**Pegasopolas**

**Leader: Soarin**

**Deputy: Cloud Watcher (**temporary deputy**)** white mare with light blue mane and tail**)**my friend's OC pony

**Medicine pony: Fluttershy**

**Warriors:**

**Spitfire**

**Lightning Dust**

**Thunderlane (**married to Cloud Watcher**)**

**Fleetfoot (**mentor to Featherweight**)**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Fluffle Puff Pony (**mentor to Scootaloo**)( **when Fluffle Puff Pony goes HUA it means she gasps, if you don't know Fluffle Puff, the only sound she makes is a gasp**)**

**Queens:**

**Sky-**light blue mare with turquoise mane and tail** (**Soarin's wife, mother to Cloud**-**White filly withblue mane and tail**) **deputy**) **my OC pony**)**

**Derpy Hooves (**pregnant with Dr. Whooves' foal**)**

**Unicornia**

**Leader: The Great And Powerful Trixie (**secretly in love with Big Macintosh**)**

**Deputy: Rarity**

**Medicine Pony: Twilight Sparkle**

**Warriors:**

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Lyra (**mentor to Sweetie Belle**)**

**Shining Armor (**marriedto Cadence**)**

**Sunset Shimmer**

**Prince Blueblood**

**Fancy pants**

**Earth**

**Leader: Big Macintosh (**mentor to Babs Seed**)**

**Deputy: Bon Bon (**mentor to Silver Spoon**)**

**Medicine Pony: Nurse Redheart (**mentor to Pound Cake**)**

**Warriors:**

**Applejack (**mentor to Apple Fritter**)**

**Pinkie Pie (**mentor to Applebloom**)**

**Donut Joe (**mentor to Diamond Tiara**)**

**Mr. Cake**

**Mrs. Cake**

**Octavia (**mentor to Plum Cake**)**

**Carrot Top**

**Elders:**

**Granny Smith**

**Others:**

**Princess Celestia (**Phsyco Killer**)**

**Princess Luna**

**Princess Cadence (**married to Shining Armor**)**

**Spike**

**Zecora**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Celestia's Little Warriors**_

** raced around the clouds with Cloud at his side, he had a huge crush on her and was too embarrassed to tell her. He knew that she would be an apprentice soon and he would miss her, just hoped that Cloud would still be his friend.**

"**I now announce you as a new apprentice of Pegasopolas", Cloud stared up at her father happily, "Your mentor will be Lightning Dust" Lightning Dust looked shocked but still walked up to brohoof Cloud. Cloud still had a crush on and decided that since she was older now, she had to tell him.**

**was waiting to congratulate Cloud, wondering if she would ignore him or say 'whatever'. Cloud approached and said " , there's something I have to tell you…" "I already know, we can't be friends anymore." "No, Um, ever since I first saw you I, um, kinda liked you." **

**Cloud galloped away after the truth was out. was delighted and knew they'd be friends forever. His apprentice ceremony would be in 2 moons, and then he'd start his training. already knew everything Cloud knew and possible more from watching real warriors train. **

**One moon later would begin training and hopefully catch up to Cloud quickly. As soon as Cloud got back from training that day trotted over to her so she could tell him about her day. "Hey , today I learned a move called the 'back kick roll'."**

**Cloud was demonstrating how to do the move. " , so first,**

**When you're fighting you need to roll under your opponent while using your hind legs to kick them and then when you're done rolling you buck them in the face. Try it!"**

**pretended he was fighting a fake enemy and then rolled under the 'enemy' while kicking up with his back legs. After rolling and kicking he turned around and bucked the 'enemy' in the face. "Perfect!' Cloud said. was glad he had a good friend.**

**By the time was about ready to become an apprentice, he learned 2 moons of training already and could harvest vegetables from below faster than any pony. He practiced pulling out the carrots from the ground, picking the ripe tomatoes from the plant and health fruit from the bushes and trees.**

**It was the day became an apprentice, and he saw Soarin come out of his cloud den with Sky by his side and flew up onto high cloud to call the clan together. "All Pegasi old enough to fly join me below high cloud for a clan meeting!"**

"**It has come to a time when a foal has reached its 6****th**** moon and is ready to become an apprentice. please fly up to high cloud to receive you're your mentor." flew up and stood on Soarin's other side. He saw Cloud smiling at him from below and smiled back.**

"** , your new mentor will be Sky! Congratulations to both of you!" was honored to be mentored by the deputy, leader's wife, and Cloud's mother! Sky asked him a question "Do you want to go make a nest in the apprentices den? Cloud can show you the softest clouds." nodded.**

**flew down and landed in front of Cloud "Congrats , I can help you make a nest in the apprentices den if you'd like. Let's go get soft clouds." chased after Cloud following her to the apprentices den was. "Wait here, I'll get the clouds." **

**When Cloud got back was still in the same spot. "Where should I make my nest?" wondered. "Right next to mine, if that's okay with you?" "It's fine!" replied, and then he followed Cloud into the den to where his new nest would be.**

**The two apprentices fixed the nest side by side then went back to the main camp area to find out what their first job/activity their mentors said they should do. Cloud got to go hunting when got to get a big look around the territory.**

**When they both got back from training they curled up in their nests in the apprentices den and went to sleep for the night**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Celestia's Little Warriors**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Spitfire woke up with a bump on her head and looked around. "Who am I, where am I? What the hell happened to me?" Spitfire got up and started to remember stuff like the fact that she's not a stallion and that she isn't dead yet. Spitfire walked around trying to find a pony to tell her what happened. **

**Eventually she came across a whole bunch of ponies- with horns? Spitfire walked up to a light blue mare wearing a cape and hat. "Hello there, who am I and where am I?" **

"**My name is the Great and Powerful Trixie! And you are a pegasus named Spitfire who lives on clouds, you wanted to find Zecora to get hypnotizing potion to brainwash a pony so he'd be you very special somepony. Let me take you to our medicine pony so you can be on your way all fixed up." **

**Spitfire was escorted to Twilight Sparkle –the medicine pony- "Twilight please heal Spitfire immediately because she is hurt and needs medical attention fast." Twilight nodded and started the spell, it turned out Twilight cast the wrong spell and brainwashed Spitfire so she now thinks that she is a unicorn.**

**Spitfire wondered why she had wings and no horn if she was a unicorn. After the spell Spitfire thought she was a unicorn and needed a horn. She decided that since unicorns didn't have wings she'd have to cut hers off. She didn't have a knife so Spitfire went searching for a sharp rock to chop off her wings.**

**Spitfire finally found one sharp enough to cut off the wings. First she went to Rarity with the rock. "Rarity, could you please chop off my wings with this rock?" "Oh, sorry darling I couldn't, too messy for a mare like me. You could try searching for Celestia to do it; one of her chainsaws ought to do the work.**

**So off Spitfire went searching for Celestia until she finally found a black castle with a bunch of signs around it saying: **_**BEWARE, CELESTIA'S CASTLE!**_** Spitfire knew she was in the right place. She kept on walking and halted at the big door and knocked 3 times **_**knock, knock, knock.**_** Celestia answered.**

"**Hello little prey, won't you come in?" Celestia held the door open so Spitfire could enter. "Hi your majesty, I have come to ask you to chop of my wings and give me a horn?" "Of course!" Celestia answered. '**_**Maybe I could chop off her neck instead?' **_

**Celestia got out her new chainsaw she got from her Mama. She turned it on with a smile. Celestia quickly brought down the chainsaw on Spitfire's wings and the wings fell to the ground with a **_**thud. **_**Spitfire kindly thanked Celestia and walked out of the castle.**

**Celestia stared at Spitfire as she walked out. '**_**Wait, that's it? I don't get to kill her?'**_** Celestia's smile changed to a frown and she decided to follow Spitfire until she had the chance to kill Spitfire. Celestia got all her gear ready- a chainsaw, a knife, a ski mask, and a military outfit.**

**Spitfire was unaware of the new danger that was stalking her now.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Celestia's Little Warriors**_

_**The Gathering**_

**Soarin flew up on the high cloud and began to announce the ponies that would be going to the Gathering that night. "All Pegasi old enough to fly join me at the bottom of high cloud for a clan meeting! The ponies that will come with me are: Sky, Cloud Watcher, Thunderlane, Lightning Dust, Fleetfoot, Cloud, and ."**

**The ponies that were chosen followed Soarin to the camp entrance and left for the Gathering. "Soarin, why doesn't Scootaloo ever come to the Gatherings?" Asked Sky. "Well, she doesn't know how to fly so if she came then how would she be able to go back up to Pegasopolas?" "I see your point."**

**At the Gathering each leader took his/her place on the great tree. Trixie teleported herself, Big Macintosh leaped up, and Soarin flew up. The deputies took their places at the base of the great rock and the warriors, apprentices, and elders mingled around talking on Gathering Island.**

"**Let the Gathering Begin!" Called Trixie. "Big Mac can start. "Apple fritter has become a warrior and her cutie mark is an apple fritter! That's all for Earth." "APPLE FRITTER, APPLE FRITTER, APPLE FRITTER, APPLE FRITTER!" Every Clan cheered for her.**

"**I'll go next." Soarin volunteered. "Pegasopolas is proud to announce the marriage of Cloud Watcher and Thunderlane!" "CLOUD WATCHER, THUNDERLANE!" "Also we have 2 new apprentices- , and Cloud!" " , CLOUD, , CLOUD!" "That is all for Pegasopolas."**

**Trixie was last. "Unicornia has no news to talk about but I would like to say that food is growing well and our clan is perfectly happy and healthy. If any pony has news to say please come up to the great rock to speak." Shining Armor and Fluffle Puff Pony came up.**

**Shining Armor looked angry "I must say that in Unicornia whenever I prank a pony no one laughs, giggles or even looks at me. And I'm having a bake sale Sunday to raise bits for the Celestia getting better club. The more bits the more likely it is for us to have enough money so Celestia will be healed!"**

**Fluffle Puff went next, "HUA!" and every pony cheered for her "F-L-U-F-F-L-E-P-U-F-F-P-O-N-Y! FLUFFLE PUFF, FLUFFLE PUFF!" After that awkward moment was over the leaders and two ponies who shared news jumped down from the great rock and mingled.**

**When everypony was done mingling the Pegasi flew back up to Pegasopolas. The Unicorns teleported back to Unicornia. And the Earth Ponies Galloped back to Earth. "That gathering went well." Sky commented to Soarin. "It sure did honey." **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Celestia's Little Warriors**_

_**When All Hell Breaks Loose**_

**Celestia had everything she needed to kill Spitfire. If only she knew where Spitfire lived now. Then Celestia remembered Spitfire saying she needed her wings cut off and a horn. So Spitfire must be in Unicornia pretending to be a Unicorn.**

**Celestia started out heading to Unicornia; on her way there she heard hoofsteps and franticly looked around. She saw 4 shadows approaching quickly and shot up into the sky above. It turns out that it was just a border patrol. **

**Celestia noticed Spitfire in the patrol and thought that if she dropped one of her knives on Spitfire it would kill her. Celestia aimed so the knife would stab the back of Spitfire's neck. And then she dropped the knife but instead of getting Spitfire's neck it got a different pony in the patrol's butt.**

**It turns out that Celestia hit Fancy Pants' butt and it only left a long scratch. Even though it hit his butt the scratch bled a lot. All the ponies looked up and started to use magic to attack Celestia. She jumped to the ground and took out her chainsaw.**

**Her chainsaw wouldn't start so Celestia just hit the patrol with it until it finally started while slicing through Shining Armor's tail. Celestia reared up on her hind legs and held the chainsaw in both hooves while spinning around in circles with the deadly weapon killing anything within 5 feet.**

**When Celestia finished swinging the chainsaw everypony was severely injured but Spitfire. Celestia pointed at Spitfire and whispered "I will be back" And with that Celestia ran off to plan for the next time they meet. Celestia almost got lost on her way back home but found it after 5 hours.**

**Back at Celestia's home she wrote down a to do list- **

**Eat dinner**

**Buy better costume**

**Buy better weapons**

**Make a well-though-out plan to kill Spitfire**

**Kill Spitfire**

**After Celestia made this wonderful list she decided to go shopping at Princess Luna's garden for vegetables to make dinner. At the shop Celestia bought lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, blueberries and watermelon. The total amount of bits was 51.**

**When Celestia went home to make dinner she was thinking if she should go to the weaponry store first or the costume shop first.** **After Celestia chopped up the veggies for the salad and washed the fruit for the fruit salad she sat down at the table and messily ate dinner at the table.**

**After Celestia cleaned up from her healthy meal she went to the costume shop. "Hi there Cadence, do you have any realistic, bloody, used military outfits here?" "Of course we do Celestia, right in the back." "Thanks Cadence"**

**Celestia walked to the back of the store and found all the bloody, used, realistic costumes. Celestia quickly found the military one and tried it on. Since it fit she took it off and walked up to the cashier. "How much bits will this be?" "15" Celestia tossed the bits at Cadence and walked out.**

**Next Celestia went to the weaponry shop and walked in to see Spike at the register. Celestia looked around and saw pistols, cocaine, alcohol, and machine guns. Celestia took a machine gun off the rack and handled it. It wasn't heavy or brightly colored so Celestia took it to the register.**

"**I would like to buy this." "Anything else?" "Umm, this bag of cocaine too." Celestia grabbed a bag of coke and placed it next to the machine gun. "35 bits please." Celestia gave Spike the bits and walked home with the costume, coke, and machine gun.**

**Back at Celestia's house she put away her new illegal items in her illegal room. Celestia walked out after hanging up the costume and putting away the other stuff. She locked the door and went to her bedroom to fall asleep.**


End file.
